My Sister's Prompts
by Jade the Silver Princess
Summary: So, I wanted to write something so I asked my sister for prompts. This is a collection of six unrelated One Shots or drabbles. Depend on what I want. 1 .Fremione, 2. Bellamort, 3. hinted Harry/Hermione, 4. No Pairing, 5. No Pairing, 6. Ginny/Harry
1. HP Character: Hermione Granger

**A/N:** **I own nothing!**

 **So, I wanted to write something so I asked my sister for prompts.**

 **Here they are:**

 **HP character: Hermione Granger**

 **Word: wand**

 **Spell: Expelliarmus**

 **AU: Nobody dies**

 **Colour: Green**

 **Animal: Doe**

 **Each prompt will have one OS so this is a collection of One Shots.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Word count without A/N:** **518**

 **HP character: Hermione Granger**

My name is Fred Weasley and you may have heard about me. I am part owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the other one is my twin brother George. He is the second most important person to me, the first being my wife Hermione. She is the smartest witch of this age. I love her so much.

oOoOo

I am waiting and I hate waiting. About an hour and a half ago my wife started bleeding and she is pregnant so it's dangerous. She is in her eight month. I am scared for her. No one wants to say anything to me. I hope she will be OK.

oOoOo

Another three hours passed and in that time my entire family came to wait with me. Mum and dad were first to come but I barely registered them. The next one was Charlie. He came from Romania last week.

After him it was Bill and his wife Fleur. Their children, Victoire and Dominique are with their maternal grandmother. Did I mention that Fleur is in her fifth month? Anyways the next ones were Percy and my twin brother. They came without their wives and children.

The last ones to come were Ginny and Harry. Their kids stayed at home with Teddy and Andromeda Tonks.

The only one who didn't come is Ron. He is angry with me because he wanted Hermione but she chose me. I hope that one day he can make peace with that. I miss my little brother.

They are all around me but I do not notice them, I just think about my wife.

oOoOo

I was finally told something about an hour and a half. My wife is going into a premature labour. They think that she won't survive. I hope she will after all she managed to survive the war.

I am in the room with her and she is holding my hand tight while she screams. I cannot help her and I wish I could. She made me promise to take care of our child if anything should happen to her - to go on. She does not want me to grieve her to long. I love her so much so I will go along with her wishes.

oOoOo

My child is alive and well. She is in my arms now and I am rocking her but her mother didn't make it. I made a promise so I will go on but I will never forget her.

My daughter's name is Maria Angel Weasley as my wife wanted. I hope that Hermione is proud me and that I will be a good father.

oOoOo

Eleven years passed since she died and our daughter is going to Hogwarts. She inherited Hermione's brain but she makes as much mischief as George and I combined. Even though my daughter looks so much like Hermione I am not mistaking her for my wife as my sister feared. I know she is her own person and I am so proud of her.

I do miss Hermione but the ache has eased because I have Maria, my little Angel.


	2. Wand

**A/N:** **I own nothing!**

 **So, I wanted to write something so I asked my sister for prompts.**

 **Here they are:**

 **HP character: Hermione Granger**

 **Word: wand**

 **Spell: Expelliarmus**

 **AU: Nobody dies**

 **Colour: Green**

 **Animal: Doe**

 **Each prompt will have one OS so this is a collection of One Shots.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Word count without A/N:** **2 970**

 **Wand**

Bellatrix missed her wand so much in her time at Azkaban. She got it back when _He_ rescued her. He always rescues her.

She could name all the times he rescued her.

Each time her wand would be taken away from her, one way or the other and he would get it back for her.

Every time he would have a special smile designed only for her. One that no one but her notices.

He would always be the reason why she got it back and because of that the wand was taken as the symbol of their relationship.

The light wondered how she could love him - how she could love that monster but to her he was everything.

Before him, no one has ever been kind to her.

oOoOo

The first time she was seventeen. She had a fight with her mother which resulted in her wand being taken away.

Her mother didn't care that she would have to meet the Dark Lord that evening. Her father and mother were asked to present her that evening since Andromeda turned out to be a complete disappointment.

Even though she would always fight with her mother, she loved her father very much and for him she stayed peaceful.

Her family arrived there on time. It was a Ball in the Dark Lord's honour hosted by the Malfoys. No one knew where the Lord was but they danced without him.

Bellatrix danced with the Lestrange brother that was her intended. After a while she went outside on the balcony to get some fresh air.

She was there for ten minutes before she heard someone approaching her. She turned around, her dress flying around her. What she saw was a vampire, Sanguini, the Lord that is working together with the Dark Lord.

He continued advancing towards her and said, still walking, "What is such a beautiful girl doing out side all alone?"

She never replied because he continued advancing towards her and just as he grabbed her arm she heard, "Sanguini do go inside and wait there for me."

It was commanding and she turned to her left from where it came. There, the Dark Lord was standing. He came forward and asked, "Who are you and why didn't you defend yourself? You are a witch, aren't you?"

Ashamed she lowered her eyes and said, "My name is Bellatrix Black and... "

She didn't get any farther when he grabbed her by her chin and said, "Look me in the eyes when you speak to me!"

She looked up meeting his blood red eyes with her brown eyes that were full of defiance and darkened by her Dark Magic. After their eyes met he hastily let go of her chin and went back inside.

That night when she came home her mother gave her her wand without a single word while her father looked at them, anger shining in his eyes.

oOoOo

The second time he saved her she was nineteen. Her wand has been taken away by Belladonna Malfoy, Abraxas Malfoy's sister. Madam Malfoy was chosen by the Dark Lord to help young Dark Mistress in reaching the highest form of Dark Magic. She was also there to help Bella as she becomes the Dark Lord's servant. Belladonna took Bellatrix's wand because she wanted to see Bellatrix defend herself without it. The Black in question managed to do it, but the Malfoy, never returned it back.

She has been without her wand for a whole day but she refused to show any weakness and her pride didn't allow her to go ask for her wand.

That night Bellatrix was summoned in front of the Dark Lord. When she entered into the room he was sitting on his Throne at the center. He was looking at her when she entered and she could feel his eyes on her. Slowly, she walked up to him and bowed deeply waiting for him to address her.

"Young Black how do you like it here?"

"My Lord it is exactly as I hoped it would be," she said simply, not wanting to present herself as overly enthusiastic. What she didn't notice was that the Dark Lord frowned when he heard that.

"In deed. I always do this to all of my recruits but since you are the first female I gave you some time to get used to being here. Show me your wand work."

Bella swallowed but told the truth hoping to gain sympathy, "My Lord I cannot. My wand has been taken by Madam Malfoy she..."

She was cut of by the Dark Lord's hiss, "How dare she?"

He left the room but she didn't dare to move. Some twenty minutes later Madam Malfoy entered the room. She returned the wand with an apology and a message from the Dark Lord.

Bella left for her home soon after that.

oOoOo

The third time it was her engagement party. He was there only because the Black family is more loyal to him than any other. Later he will be glad that he was there. Everybody celebrated it but Bellatrix wasn't happy. She heard the stories about the Lestrange brother and she didn't want it so she plastered a smile but she couldn't hide the sadness in her eyes.

Two hours into the party she was outside in the garden when she was hit with the disarming and binding spells.

She was frozen in place with her wand nowhere in sight but she could hear footsteps of a person coming.

When he came into sight she recognized him as her fiance. She tried to free herself but she could not. At the same time as he was approaching her he was casting cutting curses at her that sliced straight through her dress leaving her in only her underwear.

She was frozen in fear when a masculine voice shouted: Avada Kedavra ad she saw her assailant get swallowed by green light.

Soon the spells on her were finished and she was covered with a blanket. Not long after she felt the blanket she lost consciousness.

The engagement is no more.

oOoOo

The next time she hears of him in the form of a letter. There was no name from who it was so she went to read the letter in hopes of finding out who it was.

 _Miss Black,_

 _We have seen each other many times and I know that almost all of them were surrounded by bad happenings. I write this letter in hopes of getting a positive response. You see, I have always thought that I would never marry but when I first saw you and looked into your expressive eyes I thought that you are the one but soon I found out that you were promised to another._

 _I wanted to make this letter as a question of would you accept me as a possibility?_

 _I hope that this letter finds you in good health and that you never lose your wand because of me._

 _Yours,_

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort._

When she finished reading the letter she paused but immediately took parchment, feather and inkwell.

 _My Lord,_

 _I am honored that you think so highly of myself and I accept your proposal but you will have to go through my uncle, Lord Orion as he is the Head of my family. I hope that he accepts you as a good choice for myself. You mentioned my wand and I hope that I don't lose it but when I mentioned my wand, it has been taken away from me by my mother, again._

 _I thank you my Lord for this letter and I hope that mine finds you in good health._

 _Yours,_

 _Bellatrix 'Bella' Lestrange_

She sent her reply and went to sleep dreaming about the brown haired man with red eyes.

The Dark Lord followed the rules that her family went by and soon they were courting. The courting passed and engagement was here. Bellatrix loved him but all the happiness came to an end when the Dark Lord was banished by Harry Potter.

oOoOo

Bellatrix knew that her love was alive, she could feel him through her Mark - the Mark that has been made specially for her. She could, unlike the others, summon him to her.

Bella has been waiting for fourteen years in Azkaban when she heard commotion and felt her Mark Darken. Soon after that doors of her cell were blasted open and _He_ entered. He was just as she remembered him but even though she was happy to see him, she was angry as well. He risked his life for nothing - he almost died. They would talk once she had her wand back and they were safe at home.

oOoOo

Bella had her wand back and she was ready for that conversation, she would just have to wait for him to come back from the meeting.

"Why did you risk your life?" Bella asked him angrily.

"Black we will talk tomorrow," he said coldly.

"Tom..." Bellatrix started but was cut of by his cold red eyes.

Her eyes clouded with sadness and all the anger she had melted away and she said, "Of course."

That night she cried herself to sleep because all she could see were his cold eyes - the same eyes that usually danced with flames whenever they looked upon her.

oOoOo

The next day she didn't see him and that scared her. She was still weak and with that she knew that the Tom she knew was gone because he would have never left her alone if she was vulnerable.

She looked at her green ring that was the symbol of their engagement and slowly took it away from her finger.

She entered his room with tears in her eyes and left it on his bedside table but that wasn't the only thing she left there, there was also her wand. She still held hope that the Tom she knew would return one day.

As weak as she was she took some Floo Powder and left for Malfoy Manor - for her little sister's home.

oOoOo

Days passed and he still hadn't come for her. When a month passed she lost all hope and tried to go on but she couldn't. She loved him - the Dark Mistress allowed herself to love one person that promised her the stars if she came with him - if she became his.

With every night that passed Bellatrix started becoming even more insane - she started falling for the Black Curse.

oOoOo

Months passed and Bellatrix lost any form of sanity. The only time she would stay sane was in the evening and then she would cry. Her sister saw everything but was too afraid to try and talk to the Dark Lord. He was ruthless and she feared for her son.

Soon Bellatrix got a new wand and a mission to go to the Ministry was given to her and Lucius Malfoy. She never saw Tom - only Voldemort hat used his body and taunted her with it.

oOoOo

"Liar!"' Bella shrieked at Potter, but he could hear the terror behind the anger now. "You have it! Give it now! Accio Prophecy!"  
Potter laughed at her again and it incensed her but suddenly pain in her Mark started and she didn't know whether to be happy or let sadness overtake her .Potter waved his empty hand at her from behind the one-eared goblin and withdrew it quickly as she sent another jet of green light at him.  
"Nothing there!" he shouted at her. "Nothing to summon! It smashed and nobody heard what it said, tell your boss that!"  
'No!' she screamed. 'It isn't true, you're lying! Master,I tried, I tried -" Bella said when she saw anger in his eyes.  
"Don't waste your breath!" yelled Potter."'He can't hear you from here!'"

"Can't I, Potter?" said a high, cold voice.  
Tall, thin and black-hooded, his terrible snakelike facade on,, his red, cold eyes staring between Bella and Potter, Lord Voldemort appeared in the middle of the hall, his wand pointing at Potter.  
"So, you smashed my prophecy?" said Voldemort softly but Bella knows that voice.."'No, Bella, he is not lying … I see the truth looking at me from within his worthless mind … months of preparation, months of effort … and my Death Eaters have let Harry Potter thwart me again …"  
'Master, I am sorry, I didn't know, I was fighting the Betrayer of Black family!' Bellatrix said strongly, flinging herself down at Voldemort's feet as he paced closer to her. "Master, you should know –"

"Be quiet, Bella," He said dangerously. "I will deal with you in a moment. Do you think I have entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your snivelling apologies?"  
Even though his speech was full of snide remarks hope woke up in Bellatrix's heart because he called her Bella and not Black as he referred to her these few months she has been free.

She bit her lip when he grabbed her by hair and sent her into fireplace back to his Manor.

oOoOo

Bella didn't dare to move from the room the fireplace was in for fear that her love wasn't back.

She waited for two hours when he apparated in. She didn't say anything, she just stayed in place hoping that it was Tom.

"You disobeyed me," he hissed.

"Tom, I..." Bella started with her sanity in tact after so long. He continued like he hadn't heard he, "You know the punishment… _Crucio!_ "

Pain flared in Bella's veins and she couldn't hold the sobs back. She still sobbed when he stopped the curse.

"What are you waiting for? Get up!" He ordered angrily but she has had enough so she said.

"I beg of you Tom kill me."

An inhuman roar was heard from him as he charged towards her with his wand raised shouting, " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

The spell flew towards Bella but at the last moment her Mark flared and green orb protected her.

Tired and exhausted by this she shakily stood up and said throwing her new wand away, "I am losing my second wand because of you."

She turned away from him and slowly went towards the fireplace not seeing that he glow in Tom's eyes dimmed and that his mouth was open.

oOoOo

When Bella got back to Malfoy Manor she was tired and she hurt all over. Her sister ran towards her to help but she barely noticed letting tears flow down her face again.

Narcissa has had enough and after a talk with her husband she went to the Dark Lord's Manor.

She flooed in and found him in his study. She knocked and waited for him to call her in, when he did, she entered.

"Lady Malfoy what do you need?"

"I came to inform you of few things, my Lord."

"And that would be?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your engagement with my sister is broken," She said emotionlessly satisfied when she heard him gasp.

"Why?" He asked fearing her answer.

"She has not been wearing your ring for six months and she has suffered great physical and emotional pain."

"I don't remember that," he said.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked confused.

After that he explained to her how his brain has been destroyed due to the mistake Pettigrew made. When he told her all that Narcissa got up and said, "You have to fix it. I fear for her. She may even kill herself."

"I will try."

oOoOo

Bella woke up sad and her entire body ached. She went to the dining room for breakfast, her sister was there.

"Good morning." Bella only grunted. Seeing her sister like that all Slytheriness flew out and she decided to tell her about the talk she had with the Dark Lord last night.

When she heard that, Bellatrix cried for her love, whispering about how she forgives him everything.

She has been like that for more than twenty minutes when an owl flew in and pecked her on her arm. Bella took the letter and the package and started reading.

 _Dearest Bella,_

 _I don't know if you will ever forgive me - if you will even want to look upon myself. I hope that you will but I know - I have been told how much I hurt you. I have reason that cannot make right all the things wrong._

 _My brain was messed up by Pettigrew. I cannot tell you how much I hate him. He has taken you away for six months and maybe forever. I hoped to be married to you by this time. I am so sorry my love, I have wronged you._

 _If you find it in your heart that you can forgive me, your room here waits. I will understand if you don't, you lost two wands because of me. I hoped that would never happen._

 _With this letter I give you your new wand in hopes that you will come for your old one._

 _I love you Bella, I hope you forgive me._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Tom_

Bella cried when she read the letter and immediately went to the Manor that she hoped would become her home again.

oOoOo

Tom courted Bella for another year before proposing to her. They married a month after he proposed. Together they defeated the Light giving them a chance at redemption.

Two years after they got married Bella fell pregnant. When the child was born they named him Phoenix Tom Riddle per Bellatrix's wish. He grew up to be strong and loved even though he was a child of a Dark Mistress and a Dark Lord.

 **The End**


	3. Expelliarmus

**A/N:** **I own nothing!**

 **So, I wanted to write something so I asked my sister for prompts.**

 **Here they are:**

 **HP character: Hermione Granger**

 **Word: wand**

 **Spell: Expelliarmus**

 **AU: Nobody dies**

 **Colour: Green**

 **Animal: Doe**

 **Each prompt will have one OS so this is a collection of One Shots.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Word count without A/N:** **259**

 **Expelliarmus**

Expelliarmus is incantation for Disarming Spell. It forces the victim to release whatever they were holding at the time. It is common to see duelers use this spell to make their opponent release their wand.

oOoOo

Harry knew all about that spell, what was written and more. It saved his life more than once. He learned it when he was twelve. It was thought to him by Severus Snape. Too bad it didn't save his life like it did Harry's

oOoOo

It was Snape's funeral and Harry was there. He even held a speech in his honor.

"Severus Snape died a hero's death. He died for me. He died to give me time to do the last thing before I could defeat Voldemort. He gave up his entire life to spy on him. He is the bravest man I know about."

oOoOo

Two years passed since Severus Snape died. His grave has been dug on Hogwarts Grounds. He deserved that much.

There was a hall in Hogwarts dedicated to all who died in war. There was his picture and underneath it stood a stone with words written on it.

 _The bravest man I know._

oOoOo

"What should I teach them next?" Harry asked Hermione.

"About the Disarming Spell."

"I am History professor Hermione," He pointed out.

"Yes you are. Teach them about that spell, it's history. It won a war."

"It wasn't the spell..."

"I know Harry but Snape thought that spell to you. Teach them about the Spell and the person who showed it to you."

"Thanks Hermione."

 **The End**


	4. Nobody Dies

**A/N:** **I own nothing!**

 **So, I wanted to write something so I asked my sister for prompts.**

 **Here they are:**

 **HP character: Hermione Granger**

 **Word: wand**

 **Spell: Expelliarmus**

 **AU: Nobody dies**

 **Colour: Green**

 **Animal: Doe**

 **Each prompt will have one OS so this is a collection of One Shots.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Word count without A/N:** **330**

 **Nobody Dies**

I was locked in Azkaban because I was too dangerous, but it doesn't matter - nobody died.

oOoOo

My name is Harry Potter. I am twenty years old and I was locked up in Azkaban three years ago. The Wizengamot decided that I was too dangerous to keep around normal people. Thankfully the Dementors are gone and I am visited by Hermione and Ron every day. Lately it has been only Ron since Hermione is pregnant. Even though I was locked away by _them,_ my friends and family never left me. At odd times visitors that I don't know come for a visit. They want to make a point.

I have been told that nobody from our side died - the Light has been saved and in return I was locked away.

I see Remus almost every day. Sometimes he brings Teddy along. I am happy - my godson isn't afraid - he is safe and everybody survived - nobody died.

oOoOo

Five years passed since I was locked and my cell is the only home I know. No matter how much the Wizengamot tried they couldn't ban the gifts people gave me.

I have a bed here and the cold walls have been covered in pictures of my family and friends. Hermione is even working on runes that will allow me electricity here.

I could probably escape but I enjoy making the Wizengamot angry and frustrated. The fact that I am very bored isn't helping.

oOoOo

Eight years passed since I was locked up. In that time I managed to make the Azkaban my little kingdom with the help of my friends. The prisoners are my minions and I have managed to make the Wizengamot even more afraid. I cannot leave the island because it was proofed against Magic and wards are too ancient to even bother messing with them.

A summary: I have bent the rules to my liking. Professor Snape must be rolling in his grave.

 **The End**


	5. Green

**A/N:** **I own nothing!**

 **So, I wanted to write something so I asked my sister for prompts.**

 **Here they are:**

 **HP character: Hermione Granger**

 **Word: wand**

 **Spell: Expelliarmus**

 **AU: Nobody dies**

 **Colour: Green**

 **Animal: Doe**

 **Each prompt will have one OS so this is a collection of One Shots.**

 **This is also for Speed Drabble run by HP Slash Luv on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **My prompts are:** **astound, pipe, huge**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Word count without A/N:** **246**

 **Green**

Harry lands through the opening in Myrtle's bathroom into the start of the Chamber. All he can think about is how little he is compared to the huge Chamber. He was younger when he entered for the first time in his second year but even nine years later the feeling hasn't changed and won't anytime soon.

oOoOo

Harry is twenty-one now. He is a professor at school and has decided to clean the Chamber of Salazar Slytherin so he could show it to his students - after all he IS the History of Magic teacher.

oOoOo

First, he cleans out the pipes that lead to the chamber. It still astounds him that a huge Basilisk could go through them around the school. It makes him wonder what else is hidden in the pipes. Cleaning the pipes takes up a month out of his time.

Second thing he does is clean the Chamber itself. The Chamber is the Slytherin green and silver. Its' beauty now that he has time to look at it and is not chased by a monster is astounding. While cleans the Chamber and repairs what has been destroyed in his second year another two months pass and it is time for Christmas. He will start with lessons after the Break.

oOoOo

When all of them are back from the Break, he starts teaching them. Each year visits the Chamber and has time to look at it and be amazed by its' beauty.

 **The End**


	6. Doe

**A/N:** **I own nothing!**

 **So, I wanted to write something so I asked my sister for prompts.**

 **Here they are:**

 **HP character: Hermione Granger**

 **Word: wand**

 **Spell: Expelliarmus**

 **AU: Nobody dies**

 **Colour: Green**

 **Animal: Doe**

 **Each prompt will have one OS so this is a collection of One Shots.**

 **Bambi!AU**

 **This one shot is also a giftfic for Em (CrimsonGoldQueen)**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Word count without A/N:** **2 019**

 **Doe**

Harry came into the world one summer night in one of those little hidden forest glades which seem to be open but are hidden from all sides. Magpie was the first one to discover him.

"This is quite an occasion," he said. "It is not often that a young Prince of the Forest is born. Congratulations, Lily!"

Harry's mother looked up with her big green eyes.

"Thank you," she said quietly. Then she nudged her sleeping fawn with her nose.

"Wake up," she whispered softly. "Wake up!"

"What are you going to name the young Prince?" asked a rabbit by the name Ron excitedly.

"I will call him Harry," the mother answered, looking lovingly at her little fawn.

"Harry," repeated the small reddish rabbit. "That's a good name! My name is Ron - Ron the Thumper." And he hopped away with his mother and brothers.

After the rabbit family, many other animals came to greet the young Prince whose father was the strongest stags the forest has ever seen.

oOoOo

At the same time, in another part of forest, a small female fawn named Ginny was born. She had reddish fur and deep brown eyes.

oOoOo

In the late summer the forest was breathtaking. The trees stood tall under the blue sky, and the earth was covered in troops of flowers - red, white, yellow and blue.

Harry usually followed his mother down the forest paths. All along these paths were friends that Harry met. The opossums, hanging by their long tails from the branches of the tree, greeted cheerily, "Hello, Prince Harry!"

As Harry and his mother, Lily, reached a little clearing in the forest, they met Ron the Thumper and his family.

"Come on, Harry," Ron said, "let's play!"

Harry began to run after Ron on his stiff legs, enjoying himself. Soon he saw a family of birds above the road. He stared at them in awe.

"Theses are birds, Harry," Ron the Thumper said.

"Birds," Harry said slowly, tasting the word. It was his first word ever.

When he saw a butterfly, he cried, "Bird, bird!"

Ron explained that it was not a bird, but a butterfly.

The rest of that days trip passed with Harry learning about new things and even with him meeting a new friend, Draco - a skunk.

oOoOo

One day, in the meadow, Harry caught sight of another small fawn, and as he was shy, he bounded away to where he saw his friend Draco the skunk, playing.

His mother came in company of the same fawn and another doe but Harry pretended he didn't notice the small female fawn.

"Don't be afraid, Harry," his mother said smiling. "That is Ginny and her mother is my good friend Ena."

Shyly Harry approached the small fawn and soon the two were racing each other over the hillocks, not noticing anyone else as they did so.

Suddenly there was a sound of hoofbeats and figures came bursting out of the woods. They were the stags. One of the stags, larger and stronger than others, the great King of Forest, brave and wise uttered the dreaded word, "MAN!"

Later, after they ran from the meadow, Harry's mother explained, "It was a MAN in the meadow, Harry. They kill with long sticks and then eat death. One day you will understand the danger that being brings to us."

oOoOo

One morning, Harry woke up shivering with cold. His nose told him that something strange happened. When he looked up, everything was white.

"It's snow, Harry," his mother said from behind. "Go ahead and look around."

Cautiously, Harry stepped out on the surface of the white snow. He was delighted because the air was calm and everything was glittering in silver, under the sun.

That day he spent playing with his friends

Few days later, Harry saw Ginny playing by the ice-covered pond. He was delighted when he saw the beautiful fawn. She looked so dark in contrast to the snow. Both had grown since the last time they saw each other.

The first few days may have passed in fun, but soon Harry felt the weight of this time. Winter was a difficult season for all the animals in the forest. Food grew scarce and sometimes, Harry and his mother would have to strip bark from the trees and eat it.

At last, the change in the air came and the sun started glowing brighter.

When the sun grew stronger, Harry's mother dug under the soft snow and found some blades of fresh green grass. After that, together the two went to the meadow in hopes of finding more.

They were eating fresh grass when birds flew over them shrieking, "MAN! MAN!"

Harry's mother looked at Harry prompting him to run. As they run the man got closer and Lily shouted at Harry, "Run, Harry, run! Don't turn back."

Not long after she said that, a gunshot was heard and she fell to the ground, crimson blood seeping out of her wound while her eyes, with the last grasp of strength, looked at her fawn.

Harry continued running and soon he was at their lair. He turned around and said happily,"Mum, we made it!"

Not seeing his mother he started crying for his mother, "Mum! Mum! MUM!"

His cries would never be heard by his mother but they were heard by another being - by his father.

"Your mother won't be able to take care of you anymore. Come!" James, his father, said.

When they got to the lair that the doe and the fawn used, James sent his son inside. He turned to the side, seeing the old owl there.

"What new do you have, old friend?"

"Oh, nothing. Only an inquiry. You see, you are a busy stag and a fawn needs constant care."

"What would you have me do, Albus?"

"The fawn needs a mother."

"When the winter passes. Now, the deer barely have enough to feed themselves."

"Very well. Might I make a suggestion?" Albus asked.

"When the winter passes and spring comes," James said with finality and turned around to go into the lair, not sparing the owl another glance.

His father, James, the strongest stag, took care of him for the remaining month, only leaving him with his friends when he had to go and see the animals on the other side of forest up to.

oOoOo

Harry was left by his father so he went to find his friends and look at the swiss that was supposed to come out today.

As always, Albus, the owl, was there holding the event.

It all passed uneventfully. The swiss proclaimed the spring will come and they sang a song. After Harry turned to leave he saw Ginny and he almost did not approach her because he remembered how his mother was close to her mother, but he did eventually, and they turned to leave; ignoring some other older fawn, who was a bully, that scared the swiss.

Dudley, the other fawn, pushed Ginny away from Harry, making a comment that made him see red. Harry bumped into him and knocked him aside, continuing on with his friends.

oOoOo

The spring was here and James was approached by the owl.

"It is time, don't you think so?"

James looked at his son, who was playing with his friends and sighed, "It is."

"Good," the owl said pleased. "I will present you my choice in a few days."

The time came when father and son had to part ways. Harry was presented to the doe. Her name was Petunia and she was happy to take in the young Prince.

Harry wasn't happy but he saw his father's face and he knew that he would go whether he liked it or not.

Ginny watched as her friend left - she watched as his head was hunched slowly to indicate he would abide his father's wishes - she watched as his expressive green eyes became darker with sadness and her heart ached for him.

Harry left without turning back. He was sad because he knew that he wasn't a stellar son but he never expected for his father to get rid of him.

Petunia slowly went forward hearing the fawn behind her. Once she was mother herself but her youngest has been taken away by the man. She could hear by the way Harry was walking that he was sad and it broke her heart.

Her musings were cut short when she heard commotion behind her. Harry was fighting with another fawn - another fawn that was older than him. She rushed to separate them but was pushed aside and trapped by the man's springe.

She pulled and pulled but the bells that chimed with her pulling only called for the man's dogs.

"Harry run!" She shouted at the fawn, hearing the dogs bark.

James heard the barking and ran. He got to Petunia but she was alone. He freed her and continued to pursue his son.

He ran and ran, the rain started and finally he got to them. Harry was climbing up the cliff and dogs were chasing him. Suddenly, a lightning struck and stones rolled down the cliff; taking the dogs with them. Just as his son turned towards him another lightening struck and more stones rolled down taking Harry.

"Harry, Harry!" The king ran towards his son. "Get up! A Prince never..."

Harry never reacted and the king laid his head down on his son in symbol of mourning.

As all lost hope, Harry started moving. The first thing he said was: "Dad?"

"I'm here," was the soft reply. The sky cleared above them revealing full moon and the light shone softly on father and son.

oOoOo

Harry stayed with his father from that day on. They roamed the forest together but Harry never forgot the friends that helped him to grow up and realize many things.. The only one he rarely saw was Ginny but his mind still remembered her. Soon the winter passed.

oOoOo

It was spring, everything was turning green and the leaves looked as if they were smiling at everyone. Suddenly, Harry looked up and saw a doe approaching him.

"Hello, Harry," the doe said. "Don't you remember me? It's me, Ginny!"

Harry stared at her; drinking in her beautiful, dark red fur and graceful legs.

The two walked away and went to the meadow where they welcomed the night and listened as east and west winds called for each other.

oOoOo

One early morning in autumn Harry caught scent of a Man in the air. He ran back to the lair where Ginny should be.

An old stag appeared and said, "The forest is on fire. We need to run to the river." Harry and the old stag plunged into the raging fire and then fell into cool rushing water.

With a cry of joy Ginny came running to him. Together they stood on the shore and watched the fire destroy their forest home.

oOoOo

Spring had come again and with that the renewal of their home. Green leaves, fresh grass and flowers covered the scars the fire had left.

The forest was green again. Trees again stood tall under the blue sky and young animals came as well. Love has blossomed.

News came again, "Come along, come to the hidden forest glade!" Birds and any animal you saw moved towards the place that has offered their home to the Forest rulers.

There, birds, rabbits and skunks alike were peering through the undergrowth at Ginny. There beside her two little fawns stood.

The lighter one was a small female that had her father's eyes. She was named Lily. The darker fawn was a stronger male. Everyone who knew Harry when he was younger could see the resemblance. The little fawn was named James in hopes that he would be as great as his grandfather.

Not far away was their proud father Harry, the new King of the Forest.

 **The End**


End file.
